


Thanksgiving (Mis)adventures

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Sex, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Thanksgiving, Tongue Fucking, Top!Cas, bed sharing, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: In which noisy neighbours lead Dean and Cas to an interesting situation and their disastrous trip turns out not to be so bad, after all.





	Thanksgiving (Mis)adventures

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be finished a million years ago for Canadian Thanksgiving, but since I am the worst, it wasn't. I did manage to get it finished in time for American Thanksgiving, so enjoy some porn with your turkey I guess <3

Cas hates rushing to get somewhere or to do something - he always has; Dean teases him about always arriving at everything a minimum of fifteen minutes early, but Cas knows he has the upper hand because he never misses anything. He's traveled all over the country visiting friends and family and never once has he so much as arrived outside the timeframe they give you - an absurd amount of time if you ask Dean - not, at least, until now. Right now he and Dean are scrambling. 

For the past two days, they've been arguing about this trip because they're only taking a short flight - only home for Thanksgiving and back in a couple of days - and Dean has naturally been annoyed with Cas' insistence that they arrive early. So, this time, Cas gave in and decided to do it Dean's way and now their cab never showed up, the second one was late and they've gotten lost in the airport. 

Now Cas is sitting on a bench with his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down while Dean asks for directions. It's a domestic flight, it shouldn't be this fucking complicated to find out where they're supposed to go, but everyone they've asked up until now has given them different directions and Cas is about ready to call his parents and tell them he won't be home for Thanksgiving after all. He takes a deep breath and counts as he exhales, focusing too hard on the carpet beneath his feet. He's considering the pattern when Dean comes and plops down beside him with a huff. No good news, then. 

"So it turns out they had to rearrange the departure bays due to construction and they have shitty signage so we're in the wrong terminal altogether. There's a shuttle, but we've only got twenty minutes now until the flight and they don't know if we'll make it in time."

Cas' last bit of hope shrivels up and he groans loudly. 

"Yeah, man I know it's shitty, I'm sorry. There's a later flight we can catch - two of them, actually - so we should head over to the shuttle so we can check in for one of those."

"Right," Cas mumbles, robotically pushing himself up and heaving his bag up onto his shoulder. Dean squeezes his arm comfortingly and Cas manages a smile; to his credit, Dean's been really good about everything that's happened - normally he's a complete disaster at the airport, but considering Cas is having his own breakdown, Dean's taken charge of the situation. 

The shuttle turns out to be closer than expected, but by the time they get to the north terminal, their original flight is just taking off and Dean sighs. He follows Cas up to the check-in desk, but even as they approach, Cas is suspicious of the look the woman gives him. 

"Sorry," she smiles, "we're not accepting check-ins for the remainder of the flights just yet. There's a storm incoming and some of the smaller flights might not make it out."

 _Right_ , Cas thinks, _because nothing could possibly go right tonight._ He hears Dean thanking the woman, and they head for the seating area, slumping down side-by-side with their luggage piled around them. Dean's got his phone out, probably texting John and Mary to update them on their terrible bad luck, but Cas can't bring himself to do anything but slouch and stare blankly at the wall. 

He hadn't wanted to come on this trip from the beginning; in less than a month they'll be back here flying out for Christmas break, and he doesn't really have the money to be making multiple trips back and forth to Kansas. Between cabs and flights he's already spent more than twice what he was budgeting for both trips and unless someone takes pity on him and decides to feed him when he gets back to school, he'll be eating toast and instant noodles for the next couple of months. Dean seems less concerned, smiling down at his phone - probably texting Sam - and Cas thinks bitterly that if he's so confident maybe Cas will go stay with him when they get back and _he_ can feed him. 

He's genuinely considering it when Dean nudges his shoulder and Cas looks over to find him pointing up to the flights board hanging from the ceiling. According to the board, the next flight out to Kansas City has been canceled due to weather, and the fact that it still looks just a little grey outside only makes Cas feel worse. 

"Great," he groans. "I'm gonna try to sleep then, we've got what? close to six hours until maybe we can get out of here?"

"Something like that," Dean mutters, and Cas can tell it's starting to get to him too. "I'll text Mom and Dad, let them know we might not get in tonight."

Cas opens his mouth to correct him but stops; even if they get on the last flight tonight, they're still landing in Kansas City; the plan was to rent a car and drive to Lawrence, but by the time they land, nowhere will be open and they'll have to spend the night in a hotel. Fucking perfect, because he needs to spend more money he doesn't have. Resigning himself to an absurd amount of credit card debt, Cas bundles up his spare hoodie and slips onto the floor to use it as a pillow. With any luck, he'll sleep long enough that the plane will be ready to board when he wakes up.

\- - - - - 

Five hours later, Cas hasn't slept for more than a few minutes and Dean is unconscious on his shoulder, so now he's stuck in place with nothing to do other than text his siblings and bitch to them about his day. When the announcement comes over the PA, Cas jumps so high he wakes Dean up and nearly falls out of his seat.

_Attention passengers: due to inclement weather conditions, all flights out of the North terminal have been canceled until further notice. We will do our best to accommodate where we can. Thank you for understanding._

Dean groans and pushes himself upright, digging his phone out from where it slipped between their seats. At this point, Cas isn't even surprised; he's resigned himself to having a garbage thanksgiving, probably alone in his dorm room, and he's kind of okay with it. At least, it means he gets to get out of this damn airport. He texts Gabe and Anna and their parents to let them know he might not make it after all and explains why and when he's done he pulls his hoodie over his head and leans back in his seat to search for nearby hotels.

There are a dozen of them nearby, but they're all upwards of $200 a night and for two university students on break, that's really not an option. There are some that are a little further out, but they're either booked solid or equally expensive so they're out of the question, too. He does eventually find one; it's about half an hour's drive out which isn't ideal because it means paying more for a cab, but at least it's somewhere to spend the night that isn't the airport and isn't going to bankrupt them. 

He shows Dean and Dean grudgingly agrees, but when Cas phones for a taxi the dispatcher tells him there's a wait due to cancellations at the airport. _Thanks_ he thinks _I could have figured that one out myself._ They pick up their bags and head outside to battle the other hundred passengers for cabs, only when they get outside it's pouring down rain. Cas just sighs and adds it to his mental list of things that have gone wrong today.

They sit and watch, under as much shelter as they can find in the crowd, as cabs drive up and people discuss where each other are going so they can fit as many people in a car as possible. There is a woman waiting with her daughter, and when she asks if Dean and Cas are going anywhere near her, she sounds desperate and hopeful at the same time. As it turns out, their hotel is a block away from where she lives, so when it's their turn they pile into a cab together with another girl - a teenager - who's heading back home as well. 

It's cramped and they're all soaked, but at least their finally on their way somewhere, even if it isn't their intended destination. The teenager gets out first, pulling her jacket over her head as she runs a couple of yards to her front door. Cas grumbles to himself; he should be able to go home, too, he lives here after all, but it's too far to cab this time of night and it would still be cheaper to stay in the hotel. The Mom and her daughter are next, scurrying similarly to their door, and then it's Dean and Cas' stop a few minutes later. 

When they arrive, Cas is thankful that everyone else got out first because even from the outside, this place is the scummiest looking hotel he's ever seen. It looks like something from a horror movie with its half-lit sign and shutters that bang in the wind. As Dean pays for the cab, Cas gets out and starts hauling their luggage out of the trunk. It's only a second before Dean joins him, but by that time he's already soaked and there's no point in covering himself as they trudge over to the reception. 

The guy at the front desk is barely twenty and he gives them a look when they stumble in dripping and huffing. Cas struggles to check over their bags, making sure nothing got too wet as Dean goes to check them in. From what Cas can hear, he got the better of the two jobs; the hotel is one of those pay-by-the-hour joints and Dean is struggling to explain to the guy that they just want to stay overnight. 

Eventually, he manages to get them a room and when they get all their shit down to the end of the hall, Cas pushes the door open and there's only one double bed in the middle of the room. They sigh in tandem and go into the room, letting the door fall shut behind them. It isn't the first time they've shared a bed - far from it, but tonight it's just one more thing on a long list of things that haven't gone the way they wanted. It's late now though, so Cas doesn't complain about it; the dripping bathroom faucet and the banging shutters are another matter, but even then, he tries to tune them out for the most part. 

They get changed for bed in silence, hanging their wet clothes wherever there's space. Cas only has an old t-shirt and his underwear for bed because firstly, he wasn't expecting to be sleeping somewhere so damn cold - when he tries, the heating is broken too - and secondly, he wasn't expecting to have to share a bed. Dean seems to have been better prepared with a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and as Cas sits down on the scratchy blankets, he's tempted to just sleep in his jeans - he has an extra pair, a dry pair, and it wouldn't be the least comfortable thing he'd ever slept in. 

"'S fuckin' cold," Dean mumbles and Cas nods slowly. 

"Yeah."

"You wanna watch a movie or something? I've got my laptop I'm sure we could find something." Cas quirks an eyebrow at him, knowing the selection of 'movies' on Dean's laptop consists mostly of stupid clips of the two of them on vacation and porn; right now he's not in the mood to relive their better moments, and although distracting for sure, porn is probably not the most appropriate thing to watch when it's just two of them in the hotel - one that charges by the hour, no less.

"I'd rather just get to sleep, I think. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Good point." Dean crosses over to the bed and Cas can tell without even turning around when he sits down because the whole mattress moves with him. "Awesome," Dena grumbles. "Alright, I'll get the light you get into bed."

As Cas crawls under the blankets, he's actually glad they're sharing a bed because this room is fucking freezing and the blankets are thin and worn; clearly, no one was meant to actually spend the night _sleeping_ in these beds. Dean slips in next to him as carefully as he can, but it still jostles the bed and he mumbles a quiet apology as he lays his head down. 

The light has only been out for a few minutes when Cas starts to hear noises from the room adjacent to theirs. It starts small; little sounds of people speaking, the sound of a closing door - nothing to be too concerned about, so Cas shuts his eyes and tries to tune it out. Only he can't. The sounds get louder, turning into the creaking of a mattress and the soft giggling of a woman who sounds like she's only pretending to be amused. He opens his eyes to see if Dean has noticed, but it's too dark in the room to really tell and he rolls over again to face the wall, ignoring the sounds from the other room. 

When the quiet noises turn to full-on thuds and moans, Cas rolls over to look up at the ceiling sighing to himself; the night has been so shitty, this might as well happen, too. He stares up into the darkness, listening to the sounds of his neighbours fucking in the hopes that it will be over soon and he'll just have the wind and rain to contend with. 

After a particularly forced _'oh baby, yes!'_ Cas huffs softly to himself and next to him, Dean snorts a laugh. 

"Jesus fucking Christ."

Cas huffs a laugh, "I didn't think you were awake."

"With that going on? How could I be?"

"Fair." There's a moment of silence between them, broken by a loud grunt from behind the wall that sends them both into a fit of laughter. It's too much after the day they've had and they both devolve into hushed giggles and strained breathing. When he catches his breath again, Cas turns to face Dean. 

"What do you think they're doing over there?" he asks and Dean quirks an eyebrow at him. Cas rolls his eyes, "obviously I know _what_ they're doing, but why come all the way out here just to fuck?"

Dean's silent for a moment, and when Cas turns to him, he's wearing an odd expression. "I don't know what you mean."

"What I mean is that it's dirty and cold and the receptionist is horrifically judgemental even without speaking- why would you choose a place like this?"

"A lot of reasons, Cas." The answer comes a little too quickly and Cas is left wondering if maybe this is a sensitive subject for Dean; they may live together now, but they haven't known each other all that long really, and there are still things they don't know about each other - Cas knows this well. 

"Okay," he says softly, "explain them to me." He feels more than he sees Dean's little squirm of discomfort, but Dean doesn't try to protest and he rolls onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. 

"I dunno. It's romantic, I guess - the running away part, not the hotel. And kinda hot, too, like you're driving up here and you both know what's coming and there's all that anticipation, y'know? You're coming out into the middle of nowhere - no one knows you out here so it doesn't matter who sees you or what they see. You can be totally alone-"

"Apart than the people in the room next to you," Cas puts in and Dean chuckles. 

"Yeah, apart from them." It's quiet again for a second before Dean continues. "I think it'd be good to get away for a night. I mean yeah, everyone wants to go up the lake or to a cabin in the woods where it's beautiful, but who can afford that shit? I don't know about you, but I don't need that anyway. If I love someone- hell, even if it's just about the sex, I don't care where we are I just wanna be with them." 

Dean looks up and for the first time Cas catches his gaze and it sparks something way down deep inside of him where he tries his best to keep things buried. A car passes by outside their room a for a second the shine of the headlights lights up Dean's face. Dean is beautiful; even in the low light in this musty old room, it's clear to see that he's something special and Cas swallows back the lump in his throat. He shuts his eyes instead, listening to the sound of Dean's sleep-rough voice. 

"Tell me more?" He knows he shouldn't encourage this, that he's treading closer and closer to the _do not open_ signs way down deep inside him, but he likes the sound of Dean's voice and he feels warm for the first time lying in the dark and listening to him. 

"Think about it," Dean says, "you've got the whole night to yourselves and all the way up here you just keep thinking about it. By the time you're in your room you're aching for it, you _need_ to touch each other, but you're alone so you don't have to rush - you can be as slow as you want, take as long as you want. You don't have to worry about being quiet because your neighbours are probably here for the same reason you are so what are they gonna do?" 

"Have you ever done anything like that?" Cas asks but his voice is rough and he clears his throat and tries to correct himself. Dean huffs a laugh and shifts under the blankets. For a second, Cas plays with the idea that it's turning him on thinking about all this, but he tucks that thought away down with all the other things he shouldn't be thinking about Dean. 

"I uh. No. Well, yeah kind of." 

Cas thinks that's all he's going to get out of him and as much as he wants to press for details, it's not the time nor the place for something like that. He shuts his eyes and tugs the blanket up a little further, assuming Dean's silence marks the end of their conversation. He's wrong though because not even a second later, Dean continues. 

"He was uh- he was the first guy I was ever with, back in Lawrence. We didn't have a hotel or anything fancy, but we had the car and we uh, we drove out to this park way out in the middle of nowhere. It was dark so no one was around and we had the whole place to ourselves, but we didn't even leave the car.

He was different than any of the chicks I'd been with because when they're soft and gentle most of the time you're the one in charge. With him it was different- he took his time, and by the time I had my shirt off I was so turned on I could barely think straight. Maybe it was the anticipation of being with a dude for the first time, I don't know, but it felt _different_ being out there all alone." 

Dean turns his head and Cas' breath catches with the realization of just how close they've moved into each other. He pushes down the thoughts with everything else, but he's breathing heavily listening to Dean tell this story about him getting fucked for the first time, and he knows he can't hide that from Dean.

It shouldn't' be weird because it's not like this is the first time they've talked about sex; Dean used to tell him all his stories when they were up late, unable to sleep because they were anxious before a big exam. Maybe it's the people next to them, though they've since quieted down significantly, or maybe its because he's been awake for longer than he can even tell right now but Dean's story is affecting him more than it should be. 

He shifts onto his stomach, resting his head on folded arms, to hide the fact that he's getting hard just listening to Dean. He doesn't want to admit it, even to himself, but a part of him can't keep from picturing Dean getting fucked in the back seat of his car and as he turns his face into the pillow a soft moan escapes his lips. He freezes, holding his breath and at the same time, Dean stretches, bumping his knee against Cas'.

"Sorry," he huffs and Cas can barely breathe because this is Dean and he shouldn't feel like this but his whole body is on fire and he just wants to reach out and touch him. He could probably get away with it too; Dean would think it was a joke, probably, but if anything happens, he doesn't want it to be a joke, so he squeezes his eyes a little tighter and tries to relax despite the current of energy running through him. 

Thankfully, Dean seems to have had the same idea; he shifts a little to get comfortable before falling completely silent. Cas considers his options; he could sneak off to the bathroom to jerk off - it would solve his current problem, and nothing puts him to sleep like a good orgasm. There are a few problems with that option, the primary one being that he'd have to get out of bed and wearing nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs, the problem in question would be glaringly obvious to Dean, even in the low light, and even if he did make it to the bathroom, chances are Dean would hear him through the walls anyway. 

Frustrated, he lies on his back and tries to focus on the sound of the rain, but every time Dean moves, the bed moves and Cas' cock rubs against it. He tries to hold back the little gasps as the cotton of his underwear rubs against his cock, but it's hard; he hates himself for thinking about Dean like this, but Dean's hot - there's no denying that and sometimes shit like this just happens, that doesn't mean it means anything. It's been a long, trying day and Cas' body is just acting up on him because of where they are. He's fairly certain the neighbours didn't help at all, either. 

"Cas?" Dean asks, and Cas is sure he imagined it, until he says it again, soft and low like he doesn't want anyone else to hear. "Hey, Cas?"

He turns to face him and suddenly Dean is _right there_. Cas would have sworn he'd shuffled away, closer to the edge of the bed to prevent exactly this, but now he's here, inches from Dean's face and his heart is beating too fast and he can't think to move backwards. It's ridiculous because this is Dean and they've been through so much worse than sharing a bed, but Dean's expression is guild and confusion and that, at least, Cas can understand. Only then Dean shifts a little closer and Cas' heartbeat is louder than the people in the other room, who have seemingly started up again. Without thinking, he presses in, closing the distance between them and Dean kisses him. 

It should be weird, or at least unfamiliar, but in that moment all Cas can think is how it feels right, that the soft press of Dean's lips is perfect. He can feel his heart in his throat, expecting Dean to pull away but he doesn't and when he makes a soft little sound and shifts onto his back, Cas kisses him back. 

Dean is soft and warm, in stark contrast to the subzero temperature of the hotel and Cas loses himself in the cautious, not-quite-there touches. He slips a hand over Dean's hip, settling on his lower back and Dean goes easily when Cas tugs him forward, pressing into the touch and huffing softly against his mouth. Dean shifts his hips and Cas realizes with a start that Dean is just as hard as he is; his eyes snap open and he finds Dean looking at him, breathing shallowly. There's a lot at risk here, Cas knows that; people don't just randomly make out with their best friends in bed, no matter how bad their day was - he has a choice here and he's not quite sure how to proceed. 

Dean decides for him. 

"Is this okay?" he asks. 

Can nods, tracing the line of Dean's bottom lip with his thumb. "Yeah."

Dean smiles softly. "C'mere." He slips an arm under Cas' hip, wrapping his arms around him and shifting them both so Cas' full weight is on top of him. Cas doesn't know how far he should take it, but he's so turned on and Dean is doing exactly nothing to calm him down. 

Cas settles on his elbows, sliding his fingers into Dean's hair as he presses soft kisses against his lips. It's well-received if Dean's little huffs of breath are anything to go by and when fingertips press into his shoulders, Cas gives a slow roll of his hips, deliberately pressing in along the length of Dean's cock. Dean's breath stutters against his lips, a soft little oh escaping his lips and Cas ducks his head, nosing under Dean's jaw. When he rocks his hips down again, it's with more purpose this time and Dean sighs softly, his hands coming up to curl around Cas' shoulders and hold him close. 

If Cas was cold before, he's definitely not now; when Dean catches his lips again in an enthusiastic kiss, it's like there's fire running through his veins. Dean gets his leg around Cas', holding him down as he thrusts up against him and Cas can hardly breathe when the jut of Dean's cock catches on the opening in his underwear. Dean gives another quick thrust and his hands slide down Cas' back, pressing his shirt into his skin before curling around the hem and slipping underneath. His palms slide up his back and back down around his sides, holding him close as he presses into him. Dean moans softly, tipping his head back as Cas' lips find the sensitive skin over his throat; his hands slip down, pushing over the curve of Cas' ass and squeezing tight, guiding the roll of his hips. 

A faint _Cas_ slips from his lips, seemingly unintentionally, but it turns Cas on like nothing else, and he slides his hands from Dean's hair, smiling down at the dopey, questioning look he gets in response. He kisses it from his lips, pushing Dean's arms up above his head and sliding his hands down to framing his chest, dragging down to Dean's hips before looking back up at him and curling his fingers around the elastic of his sleep pants. 

Dean's hips press up before Cas can so much as move and he dips down, kissing just inside Dean's hip bone. Dean squirms, but Cas holds his hips steady, just inches off the bed as he licks and sucks at the skin; it's exhilarating to have Dean falling apart beneath him. Just the thought of it makes his cock ache and Cas shifts, resting Dean's hips on one arm and reaching down to squeeze himself through his boxer-briefs. 

He slips his hand inside, palming his own cock as he noses at the outline of Dean's erection through his pants. Dean leans up, curling a hand around the back of Cas neck and it sends a shiver down his spine; he looks up to find him slack-jawed, his nostrils flared as his eyes focus lower, watching the way Cas' hand moves beneath the fabric of his underwear. 

"Babe," he whispers, quiet against the pounding rain and the thudding against their shared wall, "can I watch you?"

"You want to?"

"Yeah," Dean breathes, nodding softly. 

Cas hums as he leans down, kissing Dean firmly and pulling his hand free to brush his fingers up the length of Dean's cock. He squeezes gently stroking Dean through his pants and Dean moans breathlessly against his lips, tipping his head down until he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Cas'. 

Cas moves away slowly, shuffling so he can straddle Dean's thighs and he slides on hand down over his cock, pushing the other up under Dean's shirt and brushing his fingers over the soft skin beneath. When he pulls back, Dean meets his gaze again, slowly drifting lower as Cas' hand dips back into his underwear. 

"Can I-?" he asks. 

"Yeah," Cas breathes, "go ahead."

Dean reaches up slowly, settling his hands on Cas' hips and rubbing circles into the skin with his thumbs. "You're beautiful," he breathes, dragging his fingers down so they catch on Cas' waistband. Dean pulls slowly, dragging the fabric over Cas' skin for what feels like an eternity before his fingers slip around to the front, pulling them away over the head of his cock. Cas' breath catches, but he watches patiently at Dean's quiet fascination, the way Deans' eyes rake over his body as he pushes Cas' underwear down to his knees. 

Cas shifts out of them, chucking them off the side of the bed as Dean pulls him up so he's straddling his chest. Every touch is like fire and Cas shuts his eyes, feeling the sensation and doing his best not to push too hard; when Dean's fingers wrap around his cock, all of that goes out the window. He tips forward, pressing into the touch with a stuttered gasp and gripping the headboard with both hands. He's close enough that his head bumps the wall and he vaguely considers that this is payback for the neighbours before Dean's hand slips down his shaft and wet heat engulfs the head of his cock. 

He jerks forward, gripping the headboard as Dean's hands slip up his thighs to steady him. His fingers are smooth and soft, gently pressing into Cas' inner thighs and guiding him forward as if Cas needs the encouragement. Dean's pliant and eager and Cas is surprised that when he pushes deeper, running his cock along his tongue, Dean doesn't so much as hesitate before taking him all the way down. His hands move up, holding Cas in place and he slides his tongue along the underside of Cas' cock in a way that nearly has Cas doubling over with the pleasure of it. 

He pushes one hand through Dean's hair, holding his head as Dean does his best to slide his mouth over Cas' cock in the awkward position. Cas draws back a little but Dean's hands slip up to his ass, pushing his hips forward and Cas follows through with the motion, pushing his cock against the roof of Deans' mouth. 

His hips jerk as Dean's fingers slide up between his cheeks, pressing against his hole and Cas groans, dropping his chin against his chest so he can see where his cock slips between Dean's lips, slick and swollen. There's a rush of heat up his spine and Dean just looks up at him like he knows exactly what he's doing - the smirk in his eyes is unmistakable. Dean's fingers press in again and Cas' hand clenches in his hair; it's only a second but the look of utter lust that flashes across Dean's face is irresistible. Cas does it again. 

Dean moans around him and Cas jerks into the sensation instinctively, but Dean doesn't flinch; he sucks him down as far as he can, pushing Cas' hips forward so he's stuck between Dean's hot mouth and his teasing fingers. It feels too damn good and he's going to come too quickly if he lets Dean carry on like this. 

"Dean," he breathes and he shouldn't be surprised by how hoarse he is, but god he sounds like a mess. Dean spreads Cas' cheeks apart, staring up at him as he rubs against his hole. 

" _Oh God_ ," Cas huffs, "seriously, you're gonna have to stop that." He readjusts himself and reaches back, sliding his palm down Dean's chest and Dean relents a little, lifting his hips to meet Cas' hand as his fingers slip under the waistband of his pajamas. "Let me touch you."

Dean makes a soft little moan as he nods and his hands fall from Cas' ass to smooth up his thighs as Cas climbs off of him to lie back on the bed. He presses in close, sliding a hand over Dean's hip and rolling him over so they're nose-to-nose. With Dean staring right at him, there's a moments' hesitation, the fear that this should be weird or something, that Cas is taking advantage of a one-in-a-million situation, but Dean is quick to shatter that idea. 

Without speaking, he presses closer, hooking his knee over Cas' leg as he kisses him. It's slow and gentle and there's no sign of hesitation or uncertainty as Dean gets his hand between them, curling around Cas' cock to stroke him slowly. Cas rocks forward instinctively, sliding a hand into Dean's pants and brushing his fingers up the length of his erection. 

" _Oh_ ," Dean breathes, "yeah baby, please-" he groans as Cas' fingers wrap around him, pulling up firmly and squeezing at the head of his cock. 

"You like that?" Cas asks and he doesn't mean for it to be sexy, but judging by the way Dean moans and thrusts against him that's how he takes it anyway. Dean's breath huffs against his chest but and he huffs a quiet response that sounds like a yes before one of his hands slides over Cas' jaw and into his hair. Dean tugs him in close, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him desperately. Dean presses right up against him and its a struggle for Cas to try and get his pants down, but Dean doesn't seem to mind, rutting up against him and panting against his lips. 

If he said he'd never imagined having Dean like this, he'd be lying, but Cas is pretty sure that's on par with anyone who's ever met Dean; he's beautiful and perfect and Cas has yet to find someone who doesn't instantly like Dean. He tugs Dean's pants down, freeing his cock so it slides against his own and he runs his hand down his back, squeezing the flesh of his ass and pulling him close. Dean pulls his leg back, shuffling his sleep pants down around his ankles and Cas keeps his eyes locked on Dean's as he runs his hands down his side and the back of his thigh before hoisting Dean's knee back up over his hip. 

There's no interference with Dean's clothes out of the way and the way his cock pushes impatiently against his own leaves him breathless, despite the control he pretends to maintain. Cas rocks against him, anxious with every thrust that Dean will realize this is a stupid idea and pull away; it's an absurd fear because if anything, Dean is needy and eager for more. He clings to Cas, curling his fingers into his hair and moaning and whimpering into his mouth, shoving a hand down between them to wrap around their cocks. He squeezes tightly, his breath stuttering as he pushes his cock into Cas' through the tunnel of his hand. 

Dean's quick and precise, biting at Cas' lip as they move against each other, quick and desperate. Cas keeps him close, matching Dean's pace thrust for thrust; Dean whimpers when Cas' fingers slide back up, pressing between his cheeks and when Cas squeezes his ass again he lets out a low, drawn-out moan that creeps right in under Cas' skin. 

" _Oh, Cas-_ "

"Is that good, baby?" Dean hums his response and his hips stutter as he pushes forward again. "You're getting close Are you gonna come?"

"No," Dean huffs, "I wanna come with you inside me."

" _Shit_ ," Cas mutters. He curls his hand around the back of Dean's neck, tilting his head so they're nose to nose as he rolls his hips. "Anything you want baby. Do you have lube?"

Dean ducks his head mumbling into his chest, "I have some in my bag."

Cas tips his chin up, kissing him briefly before pulling away. "Go get it, I'll be right here." Dean shifts onto his knees and Cas has to resist the urge to lean over and suck him off right there; if he's lucky, he'll get a chance after the holiday, when they get back to school. 

When Dean comes back, Cas rises up to meet him, taking the bottle from his hand and setting it in the blankets in favour of sliding up close to him. He slips one hand over Dean's hip, curling the other around the base of his cock and kissing the startled moans from his lips. He presses closer, sliding his cock in the vee of Dean's hip and slowly slipping his hand back to press between his cheeks. Dean hums and pushes his hips back, pressing into the touch; Cas huffs a quiet laugh and pulls Dean flush up against him. Dean jerks more quickly than expected and Cas groans at the sudden friction, leaning in right next to Dean's ear. 

"Lie down on your stomach, Dean."

He does, quickly, wiggling his butt and looking back over his shoulder as Cas grabs the bottle of lube and positions himself, kneeling over the backs of Dean's thighs. Cas settles himself so that he's sitting on Dean's calves and rubs up his thighs, squeezing Dean's ass and spreading his cheeks apart. He hums to himself, biting his lip as he runs his thumb over Dean's hole; Dean is so soft and eager under him and Cas can't resist teasing, just a little. He presses his fingers into the flesh of Dean's ass, pressing soft kisses to the freckles at the base of his spine and moving down slowly, spreading his cheeks so he can press between them, kissing just above his hole and breathing over it, delighting in the way Dean squirms under him. 

"You're so sexy," he murmurs, moving back up and kissing the length of Dean's spine until his nose is pressed into the back of his neck, his cock slipping gently between Dean's cheeks. Rolling his hips, Cas pushes Dean's arms up above his head, smoothing his palms over his skin; he pushes himself up, sliding his hands back to hold Dean's hips as he jerks his hips forward. 

"Do you want me to touch you? Want me to open you up and fuck you?"

"Yeah, baby," he groans, "wanna come on your cock." 

"Hmm, soon Dean. Lift your hips." Cas shifts to give him space as Dean pushes his ass up and he squeezes a small amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up before pressing his fingers against Dean's hole and rubbing over the puckered ring. Dean's head drops immediately, letting out a moan that's muffled by the sheets. 

Cas readjusts, reaching down to curl one hand around his own cock as he presses in, pushing through the ring of muscle. He lets Dean adjust for a moment before pushing deeper, and Dean pushes back onto him, clenching around him; he reaches back, grabbing Cas' wrist and trying to force him deeper, but Cas keeps it steady, pressing in a little at a time. When he pushes the first finger in all the way, he pulls back a little, thrusting slowly and Dean arches his back, pushing his hips back onto him. 

Cas takes another finger, rubbing Dean's hole where it's stretched around the first and Dean moans, curling his fingers in the sheets as Cas presses in with both fingers. Dean tenses under him, but it doesn't stop him from forcing his hips back, trying to get Cas' fingers fully inside him. Cas watches the way Dean's muscles tense, smoothing up his back with his free hand to calm him. He draws his fingers back, rubbing over his hole and pushing in just up to the first knuckle; he thrusts slowly, moving a little faster as Dean adjusts, pushing himself up on his hands. 

Cas fucks him quickly, teasing a third finger at Dean's rim and slowing only when he pushes it past his rim. Dean drops back onto the bed, muttering curses into the sheets as Cas dips down, biting at the swell of his ass and kissing between his cheeks. He grabs the bottle of lube again, slicking up his other hand wrapping it around Dean's cock; he squeezes firmly, dragging his fingers down and over the head, and the sounds that drop from Dean's lips are (unholy). 

"Shit, baby, _fuck_ \- use your mouth."

Cas hums, pulling both hands back and squeezing Dean's ass, pushing his cheeks apart. He leans down, muttering a breathy _like this?_ before sliding his tongue over Dean's stretched hole and pushing inside. Dean whimpers as he buries his face in the sheets and Cas reaches around to stroke him, jerking him quick and hard as he tongue fucks him. 

Dean's desperate cries fill the room as he pushes himself back onto Cas' tongue and Cas' cock hangs heavy between his legs. He's aching for it, desperate to feel Dean around him, squeezing and pushing back onto his cock, but he wants Dean desperate for it first. He groans against Dean's hole, thrusting his tongue forward and Dean shudders, his hips jerking back instinctively seeking more. 

"Cas," he breathes, pushing himself up and dislodging Cas' tongue. Dean sits up, turning to face Cas and when he looks up at him he's flushed and there are bite marks on his lip that Cas can't keep from staring at. He shuffles forward, keeping his eyes locked on Cas' as he runs his fingers up the length of Cas' cock. 

"I want you, Cas, want you to fill me up with that big fuckin' dick of yours-" Dean slides up, rubbing his cock against Cas' and turns him, switching their positions and pushing Cas back against the bed. Cas goes willingly, focusing on the raw lust in Dean's eyes as he straddles him, bracing himself on Cas' chest and grinding his cock against his. 

Cas' hands rise to his hips, sliding down so one hand squeezes his ass while the other presses inward, teasing Dean's hole. Dean leans over him, rutting against him and moaning unashamedly as Cas' fingers slip inside; if anything, the further Cas pushes, the less Dean seems to give a shit who hears him, and he's starting to understand the draw of a place like this after all. He pushes deeper, seeking out Dean's prostate and rubbing it relentlessly; it only serves to drive Dean wild and before long he's pulling off, climbing up onto Cas' stomach and stroking himself slowly. 

Dean reaches back, fumbling for the lube, but when he finds it he's quick to slick up his fingers and wrap them around Cas' cock. He dips down, kissing him deeply and pushing his hips back so Cas' cock presses against his hole; Cas holds his breath as Dean sinks down on him and it takes all his strength not to push him down, but Dean is just as impatient as he is and before Cas can blink, he's fully seated. Dean is so hot and tight around him, and when he moves, Cas can't help but groan, gripping Dean's hips and holding him down on his cock. 

" _Oh fuck_ -" he gasps, "fuck, Dean." Dean drags his fingers down Cas' stomach, sliding up the length of his own cock and Cas watches, completely overwhelmed as Dean strokes himself and grinds back onto Cas' cock. 

"Fuck, I love your cock, baby." Dean lifts himself, sliding up Cas' cock and back down again, babbling about how damn good it feels, and Cas can only dig his fingers into Dean's thighs and hold on. He pulls Dean down and bites his lip, kissing him deeply and rolling his hips, pressing into Dean's tight heat. 

"C'mon baby," Dean hums, rocking down against him, "fuck me, fuck me hard - I wanna feel it, wanna be thinking of you when I sit down for Thanksgiving dinner." 

" _Jesus_ ," Cas mutters and Dean just huffs a breathless laugh. He leans down low, nosing at Cas' ear and nipping at his earlobe.

"I know you want it." 

Dean rocks back again and Cas jerks up hard, eliciting a desperate, satisfied moan from Dean. Dean presses his cock into Cas' stomach and Cas slips his hand up into his hair, tugging him close and kissing him and he rolls him over, using his free hand to pull Dean's leg up over his hip. 

He fucks him quick, pressing in deep as wraps his legs around him, digging his heels into Cas' ass. Dean's loud, louder than anyone he's ever been with and talks constantly, muttering the filthiest things into Cas' ear; it's a miracle he's held on this long, but he's getting close and the way Dean clenches around him when he pushes deep isn't helping. 

"Cas," Dean huffs, "Cas - _ah_ \- baby careful, I'm gonna- I'm so close."

"Yeah? Come for me, Dean." He moves to push himself up, but Dean's arm winds around his neck, tugging him back as he slips his free hand down around his cock. 

"Stay," he asks, ragged and breathless. Cas kisses the words from his lips, working his hips slow and steady. "Harder, baby- fuck me hard."

"Like this?" Cas snaps his hips forward hard and Dean folds under him, whimpering and moaning and pleading with Cas to fuck him harder, faster-

" _Oh_ -" Dean's words falter and he squeezes hard around Cas' cock as he comes, still jerking himself desperately as he spills onto his stomach. Cas keeps fucking him steadily as Dean drags his hand along his cock, squeezing the head and gasping to catch his breath. Cas keeps fucking him, slowly rolling his hips until Dean presses a hand to his chest, pushing him back. 

"Too much?" Cas asks, drawing back. Dean nods and Cas pulls out completely, crawling up and kneeling over Dean's stomach. He moves to touch himself, but Dean stops him, slipping his own fingers around him instead and pulling his knees up behind Cas' back. Cas groans, biting down on his lip as Dean squeezes the head of his cock. He slips down slowly, tracing the vein and Cas' thighs shake under him. 

"Close, baby?" Cas can't do more than nod in response as both of Dean's hands wrap around him, stroking firm and slowly until Cas can barely breathe. He comes with a groan, slamming his hips forward into the tunnel of Dean's hands and doubling over, burying his face in Dean's neck. 

Dean tips his head to face him, pressing his nose against Cas' cheek and when Cas turns to face him, Dean kisses him. 

"That was hot," he huffs, pushing his fingers through Cas' hair. Cas just hums his response, pressing soft kisses into Dean's neck until he regains his strength. 

"Think we can trust that shower?"

"Not a chance," Dean laughs, "we could though-" he looks almost nervous as he shifts onto his side and he doesn't quite meet Cas' eyes. "My mom's got a nice big shower at her place, we could stop by there first before you go home."

"We could do that," Cas says cautiously, and Dean ducks his head, his breath hot against Cas' bare chest. 

"But we should talk about this, right? Not just move on and pretend like it never happened?"

"Is that what you want?"

Dean shakes his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "I want to get some sleep and catch the first plane out to Kansas City and I want to get clean in my mom's stupidly huge shower - and I want you with me. The details we can figure out when we get back home." Cas' heart races and he's not quite sure what to think, but the way Dean lays it out sounds damn good to him. 

"Okay," he agrees, "sleep. Shower. Details when we get home."

Dean smiles, curling closer and hooking his knee over Cas' hip. He pulls the pillowcase off one of the pillows and uses it to wipe up the mess, shuffling closer to share Cas' pillow. Cas doesn't mind much, he likes having Dean close, even if the room wasn't freezing and damp, he wouldn't complain about sharing a bed. 

Sleep comes easily between the stress of the day and the mindblowing sex, and when Cas wakes up in the morning, he's sore and a little worried about bedbugs, but considerably happier than he was when he came into this place. He and Dean pack the few things they used and head to the front desk to call a cab. While they're waiting, Cas sits on his suitcase and Dean leans against the wall next to him.

"Can you promise me something?" Dean asks. Cas looks up at him, lifting an eyebrow at the question. "Promise me next time you'll suck me off? I wanna feel that tongue of yours around my cock."

"We'll see," Cas smirks, "I've heard rumours of a really good shower that's only a couple of hours away." Dean tips down to kiss him and when he moves away again Cas stops him. "Are you really going to think about me when you're with your family?"

For the first time, maybe ever, Dean looks sheepish but he doesn't have a chance to reply because the cab take exactly that moment to pull up at the curb and neither of them wants to wait another moment and that damn hotel. The driver gets out to load their bags and as Dean moves to go around to the other side of the cab, he leans in next to Cas. 

"I'm always thinking about you."


End file.
